


Icarus

by chimerasystem



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Cyborgs, Dehumanization, Gen, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, Neurodiversity, POV First Person, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychological Trauma, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerasystem/pseuds/chimerasystem
Summary: Icarus, the boy who flew too close to the sun.(A retelling of mother 3, told from Claus's perspective.)
Relationships: Claus & Lucas (Mother 3)
Kudos: 3





	Icarus

...WHAM. The gigantic drago towering over me squealed and fell onto the grass in mock defeat. Picking itself up, it growled at me and nudged my shirt, asking to play again. Quickly I realized I was supposed to wake up Lucas to come to play, but I forgot, AGAIN. I always forget things I'm supposed to do! Brushing the thought away, I pet the drago on the snout before quickly running off.

"Sorry, Mr. Drago, I'll be right back with Lucas, so wait here!" Though I was already far away by then. I wonder if he even heard me, oh well. I barged through the front door of the cabin, excitedly, pounding up the wooden steps. I was going so fast, I didn't even notice mom asking me a question!

"Come back here right now, young man! I asked you a question." I peered behind me and saw mom standing at the foot of the stairs, hands on her hips. 

"Yes, momma..?" I was sort of afraid; I'm not sure why I was scared now since I hadn't done anything wrong. Walking down the stairs, I had a terrifying thought. 'Oh, gods… Did momma find out about the frog…' I shifted nervously, mentally begging that mom didn't find out about the frog I had stashed in the sock drawer.

I really hoped Lucas wouldn't find it. That tattletale would probably sell me out!

See, what happened was I caught a frog down at the river when nobody was lookin'. But mom would kill me if she found out I took a frog home without saying anything!

After what felt like a lifetime of silence, mom finally spoke. "You forgot your nut bread, dear. I tried to ask you about it, but you just ran off! You need to listen to me when I talk to you, young man." I sighed in relief. Momma can be so intimidating sometimes. "Thanks, momma," I said as I put the nut bread in my **inventory.**

...I meant my pocket. I put the nut bread into my pocket and ran back up the stairs to wake Lucas up. I pounded on his door, and in my loudest possible voice, I shouted, "Lucas! How long're you gonna sleep!? Get up so we can play!" I waited for a response but got nothing, so I continued but in an even more annoying voice. "Get up so we can play! Get up, already! The Dragos brought their babies over. They're really cute!! Hurry up!" 

After no response, I huffed, slightly annoyed. "Fine, Lucas, you can sleep in and miss the baby dragos for all I care!" Making an ugly face and sticking my tongue out at the door, I turned around and headed back outside the house and back towards the plateau. I wanted to spend more time with the dragos before I had to leave for Tazmily!

"I'm back, Mr. Drago! Didja miss me?" The drago clicked in response and crouched down to look at me. "I'll take that as a yes!" Rearing back, I crashed straight into the drago and watched it fall dramatically on its side again. It was so funny when they did that!  
Turning around, I saw Lucas had finally woken up. I came up to Lucas after finally catching my breath. "Whew, I'm beat. I've been play-fighting with the dragos all morning. I'm really tired, so you should play instead, Lucas." 

Lucas looked at me with a neutral expression, but I could tell he was slightly nervous about the whole thing. "Alright, if you say so, Claus," but he still looked doubtful; maybe I could make him feel better. "Aw, don't worry about it, Luke, try ramming into one. I'll show you how to do it!" 

Just then, Grandpa Alec appeared! Both Lucas and I turned to look at Grandpa. "Well, go on, show Lucas how to ram into things now," I smirked at Lucas and readied my running stance. "Watch how it's done, Lucas!" I ran into the drago as fast as I possibly could. Again, the drago crashed to the floor, roaring. I laughed and looked back at Lucas. "See Luke? It's fun. Now you try!" I quickly ran to the side as Lucas ran at the drago and knocked it down.

As soon as the drago got back up, a mole cricket came rushing towards us! In a shrill voice, it shrieked, "Outta the way! Move it! Make way for this great mole cricket!" It said something I couldn't make out and then leaped towards Lucas and me. We both jumped back, surprised. 

Lucas kicked the dirt with his shoe, shying away. "I've never been in a battle before, Claus." I readied my stick and hesitantly poked the mole cricket with it. "Me neither, Lucas. I don't wanna hurt it!" Suddenly, the mole cricket pinched my leg over and over. "Ouch! That's it, I'm not holding back anymore, you pest!" I started bashing it with my stick while Lucas just watched with a grimace on his face.

The bug quickly surrendered and then mumbled something about a stadium before quickly skittering off until mom accidentally stepped on it. Oh well, I guess we won't be meeting that guy at the mole cricket stadium anytime soon.

Mom came up to us, looking slightly guilty. "I stepped on a mole cricket. I hope it's alright… It's time for lunch, boys! I made omelets." I started drooling instantly, waving my hands up and down excitedly. "Oh!! Lunch! Lunch! Omelets!!!" I sped off back to the cabin as fast as I possibly could with Lucas right behind me.

Cramming pieces of my omelet into my mouth, I wiped my cheek with my chin. "What's your favorite food, mom? Omelets? Our favorite food is the same, Momma!" Momma giggled. I loved it when she laughed like that cause I knew she was really happy. 

"When we're done eating, we have to pack up and go back home. Since we're going through the forest, we'll have to leave early, boys," After grandpa teased Lucas some, mom went outside. Lucas and I continued eating our omelets. Mom came back in, and we packed our bags, hugging Grandpa, and saying our goodbyes before making our way back home.

On our way down the rocky mountain, I talked Lucas's ears off about the different kinds of animals living in the forest! I knew so much about them, so everyone else had to know about them too.

Halfway through my monologue, we heard a strange drago's roar. That was weird; we shouldn't have been able to hear a cry from here, not to mention it sounded way different too. Thinking nothing of it, we entered the cave where all those trickster moles lived. After we came out of the cave, something horrible was waiting for us—something I had never seen before.

It was a drago. A very angry drago with stuff I had never seen before attached to it. "The drago…" Lucas whispered. Mom tensed and put her arms out in front of us. I guess she knew something was wrong too. "Behind me, boys. Don't move an inch," The drago locked eyes with mom, then it suddenly went still. 

Seconds later, it swung its strange arm above us and cracked the entrance to the cave. Mom took us both by the hand and ran towards the other side of the plateau as fast as she could. She ripped her dress on a dead brush that was in our way. "Momma… Your dress.." She just shook her head and continued on. "Don't worry about it, Lucas. I can always fix my dress later."

Panting, we were backed up into the middle of the gorge by this strange drago. It snarled and growled in that weird way again before advancing towards us. There was no way we could outrun this thing. Mom embraced us, begging for this strange drago to stop and return to normal, but the drago didn't listen. I heard Lucas whimper beside me. "I'm scared, mom…" It was too heavy for the rock bridge, and I felt it began to crack. Just before it crumbled completely, it grabbed mom between its jaws, and…. It bit right through mom with its huge fang. 

In shock, we could only watch as we were knocked into the river. It was so cold, I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't even cry. I splashed around helplessly, hoping I could find Lucas. I couldn't even speak, I was so scared. After an eternity of mindlessly paddling around, I finally succumbed to the pain, and everything went dark.

When my eyes opened again, the first thing I saw was Tessie looking at me with a troubled look on her face. "Mom…" I mumbled, still slightly out of it. "Tessie… Where's Lucas!? Where…" I looked around, panicking, my hands shaking rapidly as I rubbed them against the blanket. "Relax, Claus. Lucas is right here. He just hasn't woken up yet." I sighed audibly and made my way over to Lucas, curling up beside his cold body and watching his chest go up and down. After some time, I couldn't keep my eyes open. Everything hurt. It felt like a dream.

I woke up once again to Lucas shaking me awake. "Claus…. Claus wake up…" I yawned and rubbed my eyes, sitting up next to Lucas to warm up in front of the campfire. "Lucas... I…" I couldn't finish my sentence. It was like the words died in my throat. Lucas didn't respond, but he moved closer towards me.

We stayed there for a while until I heard footsteps behind us. It was my dad. We both jumped into his arms. "Dad…" Lucas mumbled, but I stayed silent. "Mom... Darn it..." I sniffled and buried further into dad's chest. "Dad, mom is..." I heard Lucas whimper beside me. He was as speechless as me. 

I heard Tessie say something, but it was drowned out. It felt like I was trapped in a block of ice with water between my ears. Bronson told dad about what happened, but I didn't want to hear it. I covered my ears with the palms of my hands and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it wouldn't come true if I didn't listen to it. I felt Tessie embrace us, but I saw something horrible when I finally opened my eyes. I saw dad swinging a log at the other villagers until Lighter came from behind him and hit dad on the head with a log of his own. Dad fell to the floor and looked like he fell asleep. I lept out of my blanket and rushed to dad's side. "...Dad!?" Lighter put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. 

After he removed his hand, Lighter and Bronson picked dad up, talking about the jail cell while Tessie led us to our house, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was nice to be home, even after all that happened. I felt Lucas grab my hand at some point, but I didn't care.

I woke up early in the morning. I had a plan to get dad out of his jail cell! Taking an apple from the fruit basket, I cut a deep hole into the apple's core and then wedged a nail file into the hole. I'm so smart! After I finished with the apple, I asked Lucas to come with me, and I told him my plan.

He just mumbled something about being tired, so I brought it to dad inside the jail and told him he has to eat the apple. Right before I left, I turned to dad with a determined look on my face. "I'm gonna get stronger. I'm gonna get so strong even the dragos won't stand a chance against me! Dad…" I rushed off before I could finish, knowing he would stop me if I told him what I was going to do while everyone was at the funeral.

I slammed my fist on the side of the jail wall before setting off towards the house. 'That drago's gonna feel a world of pain when I'm done with it!' 

I ran into the house and grabbed dad's hunting knife. Darn! Lucas saw me.  
"Claus… What are you doing with that knife," He came closer. "You know, dad said we can't touch his knife!" 

I sighed. Lucas deserved to know about my plan. "I'm gonna kill it, Luke. I'm gonna get my revenge. It isn't fair," I began to pace. "Why does that beast get to walk free while we're left to suffer and moms… gone," I stopped pacing and swallowed the heavy feeling in my throat. "But don't worry Lucas, I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you, okay? Don't tell dad where I'm going!" I hugged him as tight as I could before running off towards the forest with the knife in hand.

"Claus-" I heard Lucas call behind me, but I was already long gone. "Claus, wait! You can't-" 

I managed to avoid all the animals in the forest, just narrowly, though. I didn't have any antidotes or food. All I had was some nut bread. But it was probably soggy from when I fell into the river… 

On my way to the plateau, I had come across a pink shell with a pond around it. I felt a mysteriously strong pull and decided to go into the enormous pink shell.  
Inside the shell was the strangest group of people I had ever seen in my life. 

They all had pink hair, and I didn't know what gender they were. "Um..." I shifted nervously. "What is this tiny human wearing!? It's so bright my eyes could burn off," I heard the one with the long pink hair say. I felt my face burn at the comment. The pink-haired person with the afro crossed their legs. "Whatever are you doing here, young child? ❤ "Suddenly, I couldn't think of a reason for coming into the shell. "I don't know… Miss… Sir… I just felt like I should have come here," I shuffled my feet nervously. The pink afro person laughed. "Ohoho, dearie. You must have felt the **PSI energy flowing within this area.❤"** And please, call me Aeolia, sweetheart. Us Magypsies do not have genders like you humans do. Still, we prefer to be called she." 

Still, I was more concerned about the first part of what Aeolia had said. "... What's PSI?" Aeolia crossed her legs again and rested her head against her hand.

"Psychic energy. We Magypsies can harness the power of PSI along with some of you mortals.❤ I sense powerful raw energy coming from you, young one." "Me..? I'm sorry, but I have something to do. I have to avenge my mom from the beast that killed her."

Aeolia looked at me, surprised. "You're a stubborn one; I'll give you that. I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you something to aid your quest of vengeance. ❤ "Aeolia waved her hand at me, and I felt a strange pulse run through my body. It felt… warm. It felt like love.

"Why would you put that much effort into this human, Aeolia? Humans live, humans die. Why would anyone bother to care about saving such short lives?" Another offhand comment but this time, it was from the magypsy on the bed. I held my breath and decided not to say anything. The magypsies aren't human. They wouldn't understand what it means to die.

Smiling, I thanked Aeolia for her help and ran off towards the cave behind the shell. I heard Lucas's voice in my head again. _"Claus! Come home quick, okay? Dad's been looking everywhere for you!"_ I pushed the thought away+. Of course, I was coming back soon! I finally found the cave and entered.

It was super dark! I couldn't even see anything. I felt a bunch of mice scamper around on the floor. I could hear them chattering. _"Food? Food? Giant has food for us?"_ I tossed them my soggy nut bread, not like I'd eat something like that now! The mice all pounced on the bread, and I could hear them 'thanking the giant for this feast.' 

Whatever, weird mice! I continued on through the cave after bumping into several different rocks. My head started to hurt after all that bumping. I finally saw the light, so I started running towards it and ran directly into a tree! Except this was no ordinary tree, the tree sprouted legs and started moving towards me! Shrieking, I scrambled off and managed to avoid the tree and every other suspicious-looking tree around.

I couldn't stop hearing Lucas's voice in my head. He kept asking me to come back and that I wouldn't be able to defeat a drago alone. Lucas was a fool. That drago has nothing on me now that I have powers! Luke doesn't have powers, so he wouldn't know how strong I am now!

Eventually, I made it up to the very top of the plateau. I reflexively brought my arm up to my face as the wind blew harshly, slapping my face with sand. 'Geez, even the sand is evil today!' I grumbled angrily to myself. I heard that horrible drago roar yet again. I was so angry I could feel it in my veins bubbling and twisting. I will avenge mom, and I will bring back another fang to show my strength to the villagers. Eventually, I made it to the drago plateau. There was the beast. That strange-looking drago that had torn my family apart. The monster that had killed mom.

The wind blew beneath my feet, kicking up dust into my face. "You stupid beast! You killed mom! How could you!?" I shouted as I gripped dad's hunting knife and dashed towards the drago, shoving my knife into its hide. I had been waiting for this moment all day. But it didn't even dent the drago's tough skin. The drago snarled and whipped around, its tail catching me and flinging me into a rock.

It hurt so much, I felt like my head was on fire. As soon as I locked eyes with it, it roared and ran straight towards me with its mouth open. In a flash, it had torn my arm clean off. It hurt so much I couldn't even move; all I could do was scream. I watched as it devoured my arm greedily. I lost. There was no way I could avenge mom. I was just a little kid, and I was about to die to this tainted monster. I raised my remaining hand on instinct and pointed it towards the drago.

As it ran towards me, I shouted as loud as I could. "PK LOVE!" Blue and pink hexagonal shapes and sparks flew out from my fingers and landed on the drago, sparks dancing off its strange body parts. I sat in shock. I couldn't believe I could really use these powers!

The drago shook off the sparks and pushed me off the side of the cliff, raking its huge claws down my face. Searing pain tore through the left side of my face, my vision going dark instantly.

I peered up at the drago, staring at me from the top of the cliff. I was falling again, just like when it had killed mom at the gorge. When I hit the ground, it didn't hurt. I lay sprawled out on the sand, thinking this was the end of my story. I felt thick tears well up in my right eye. I didn't get to avenge mom. I was just a stupid kid who went and got myself killed because I was hasty.

As I lay in the sand, I had a memory of mom combing my hair in front of the mirror. I used to hate it when mom combed my hair! I would squirm and fight as much as possible while she made my hair look so dumb! I recalled a fun time I had with Lucas. We went to the Tazmily beach and played in the water all day long until our skin was boiling red! Mom chewed us out and put a weird plant on us to make the pain go away. The memory fizzled away as the dull aching took over, and it was all I could think about.

_"Claus… Please… Answer me! I know you can hear me, Claus."_

I couldn’t think happy thoughts anymore. After an eternity of nothingness, some pink blobs covered my vision. I heard voices all around me. Muffled voices talking. Were they talking about me…? I couldn't tell anymore. The pain had gone away, but all I could feel was numbness. I felt myself being picked up and thrown over a pink blob. All I could do was stare helplessly, and I was being lifted into a strange contraption. The pink blob put me down on a cold stone table.

The strange device I was in was bright. It felt like they put a gigantic candle in a house! I stared at this bright light for what felt like hours until an old man with funny hair leaned over my body to grab something. I heard Lucas's faint voice in my head. _"Claus! Please come home! Where are you? Everyones looking for you…"_ I felt a sharp sting in my neck right after, and everything suddenly went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to making another mother 3 fic! Hooray!
> 
> Please do let me know if the formatting is hard to read, I decided to test out a new format.


End file.
